Green Lantern's Might 03 - A Father's Resolve
After arguing with his ex-girlfriend Danielle, Zach goes to a bar to cool off, having received a text from a friend when a familiar face taunts him about breaking his daughter's arm while she was an infant, recovering from brain surgery. Enraged and having learned the ring's defensive abilities, he fights the alien of unthinkable power to the death. Central Characters *Zachary Stone *DeSean Prince *Danielle Echelon Story Synopsis The story starts with a phone call. That not having been enough, Danielle summons a portal, dropping her ex-boyfriend into her kitchen. Now at Danielle's house, the two of them begin to talk in person. During the conversation, he receives a text from Elle asking if he wanted to hang out later. Eventually, the conversation reaches its boiling point at which time Zachary goes to leave. Danielle begins harassing him for trying to walk out, alarming some of her well to do neighbors before responding to her indifferently for a few minutes and leaving anyway. Going to 'John D's Bar and Grill', he goes to meet up with Elle who had texted him earlier. An alien from the Tower is acting baudy and confrontational towards Zach, to which no amount of ignoring seems to soften. Danielle comes in and the alien, known previously as DeSean taunts her about having broken Sophia's arm the same day after her brain surgery. This was news to Zach. Taking him back to her house as his anger rose, she initially tried to quell his anger and say it wasn't worth it before her personality got the better of her and egged him on. Returning to the bar, he sought out DeSean. Not normally the type to strike first, Zach said the mantra into the ring on his left hand as he approached the table punching DeSean once, knocking him through every benchseat between himself and the wall. Unharmed and even sympathetic, DeSean tried talking to the angry father. Elle transported the two fighters out of her father's bar and Zach wasted little time in trying to pulverize the man who had hurt his daughter. Landing clean strikes upon the alien, DeSean tried warning him several times before he began fighting back. After a few cheap shots from Danielle, DeSean was livid, bursting out of the rubble of several attacks that had hit him clean. Had Zach not been instructed as to how the ring worked, this attack would have proven fatal. Remembering everything that he had been taught about the ring, his will became Absolute - the highest form of power and single-mindedness one can achieve with the ring. Now fighting at multiples of light speed, Zach had the advantage in this state, beginning to use blades to try and kill him as he could sense DeSean's one-hit knock-out mentality and growing desperation. End of the Fight DeSean ready to end this, created portals to another dimension to which Zachary slapped him through one of his own portals, pleased to be rid of him without killing him, despite the urge being there. However, the portal led to Kronia, greatly enhancing his abilities once more. Looking to end the fight now, DeSean flew at Zach one last time as he tried to initiate an 'Incredible Push' (a signature energy attack). Seeing the attack coming and annoyed by the yelling, a green light construct filled DeSean's mouth and throat, aborting the attack as a rage-filled sword uppercut split the alien in half before he shot both halves with a blast that sent his two halves rolling in the air into his own portal. When asked by his friend Elle if he felt better, he looked at the halves beginning to bind towards one another through their blood meshing, responding, "Almost... He'll be back," to which she nodded. Category:Comic Book Issues